


Impostor Impostor

by lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad



Series: MCYT Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad/pseuds/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad
Summary: “It can’t be the Captain.”
Relationships: Tubbo & Captain Sparklez
Series: MCYT Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 242





	Impostor Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by the Among Us streams that have been happening. 
> 
> TW: I mention a gun and death, but not descriptively. Please don't read this if you think it might trigger you. Also, please let me know if I need to add any additional warnings.

As he walked into the room, his communicator buzzed. “An impostor is among us.” Looking up and around at the rest of the crew, he noticed them eyeing each other suspiciously. 

“Well, we need to repair the ship if we’re going to make it, impostor or not,” one of them said, the others nodding in agreement. 

“I’ll assign tasks to everyone,” someone else said. “That should also help us figure out who the impostor is.”

With a soft ping, tasks were assigned, and everyone started walking off. 

Looking around, he noticed most people were going off in pairs, and decided to go with his childhood hero, the Captain. 

As the lights flicked out, he walked faster, trying to stay in sight of the older man, who glanced back at him and slowed down. 

Together, they entered the electrical room. He glanced down at his communicator, and the Captain glanced over his shoulder. Looking back up, he raised a finger to his lips, and held eye contact with the younger boy until he nodded. 

He looked away as the Captain raised a gun and fired. 

Hitting the report button, the two moved as one out of the room as the emergency lights started flashing. “Meeting in the cafeteria” flashed across communicator screens. 

The crew gathers, pointing fingers and throwing blame at each other. 

He stands there with a soft smile, next to the older man whose suit is covered in blood, matching the splatters on his own. 

A young voice that rises above the arguments. 

“It can’t be the Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a different style that I normally write in, so please let me know what you think. I also spell impostor as imposter, but changed it as the game spells it with the -or, so let me know if I missed any! 
> 
> I do have a few more fics planned, so subscribe/check the series if you are interested! 
> 
> Feedback is appriciated by comments, or on my tumblr: [lolwontgivename](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lolwontgivename)  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe! -Mari ❤️


End file.
